24 hours - 10 rounds
by SALLYSAYSRELAX
Summary: Pure smut, a peek behind the curtain that we don't get to see on the show.
1. Chapter 1

**24 hours – 10 rounds**

1st round

"Oh my god, they make me wanna cry," she exclaimed after tasting the delicious frosting covering the donut he'd brought her. Donuts, plural, actually.

"Well, definitely don't have six then, babe."

"Oh, I didn't say 'six'," she pronounced the number in a slow manner, leaving Henry to decide what she'd actually meant then.

Henry, the box of sweetness still balancing on his hand, turned his head and eyed her. His eyebrow raised, his eyes rising above the rim of his pair of glasses.

Elizabeth couldn't hide the grin that started to appear on her face as she met Henry's gaze. Henry gently put the box with the now five donuts on the coffee table.

"Come here," Henry asked her in a soft murmur.

Elizabeth shook her head and bit a piece off never taking her eyes away from Henry's.

"Give me that!" He took the donut from her hand and took a bite.

"Whoa, hey," Elizabeth tried to get hold of it again, but Henry's arm could reach much further than hers. Her face spoke volumes of how surprized she was Henry had taken away her donut.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe, did you want this donut all for yourself?" he asked with his mouth full after having taken another bite. The little that remained was now resting between his fingertips.

"Give me that!" she got hold of his wrist.

Henry was so much stronger and he didn't budge.

"Open your mouth."

Elizabeth released his wrist and did as she was told, expecting her husband – ever the gentleman – to feed her what was left of the donut.

He put the final piece in his mouth and licked all of his fingers, teasing her.

"Hmm, that's so good," he moaned.

Elizabeth's mouth opened even further out of pure shock, giving him a look that could kill. She got her shoes off the floor and got up from the couch. Henry snagged her hand in doing so.

"Where are you going?" he looked up at her with his puppy eyes.

"Leaving you alone with your _six_ donuts," there was no mistake in her pronunciation this time. The moment had passed. Henry, however, had other ideas.

"Come here, babe," he pulled her down onto his lap. Leaning forward with her on top of him, he was able to retrieve the box from the low table in front of them.

"The miracle is this: the more we share, the more we have," he pulled the box and his wife closer. A small smile appeared on both their faces. Elizabeth could never resist her husband's charmingly sweet words. "Pick one."

Elizabeth went over all five donuts calling out to her.

She took the one with the white chocolate sprinkles and Henry placed the box back where it came from.

She turned a bit so she could face him better. "Now that Stevie's out, do we have the house to ourselves?"

Biting a big piece off the donut, she nodded. Catching her off guard, he threw her off his lap and onto the couch, making sure he didn't hurt her in the process before he landed on her.

"Henry," Elizabeth yelped loudly.

He looked at her, searching her eyes. "We're gonna have six," Henry kissed her lips tasting the sweetness of the latest donut, "and we're gonna have sex," he admonished.

She gave a light snort before breaking a large piece off the donut and jamming it into his mouth. "If these are consecutive actions, we better get a move on before the kids show up again."

Chewing his part of the donut, he questioned: "We can multitask, right?"

"Oh, yeah," she dropped what was left of the donut into her mouth and took his head in her hands so she could peck him on the lips. As she was still managing to chew down the last part of the donut, she didn't want to give Henry access into her mouth yet, so she turned her face granting him access to her neck. His hands went to work to unbutton her shirt hurriedly. He dragged his tongue over her cleavage and his ministrations earned him a dragged out moan. His fingers worked fast to unbutton and unzip her pants. His left hand slipped underneath the waistband of her panties searching for her heat. Elizabeth instinctively raised her hips in the process.

"Ah," she moaned when Henry teased her down there. She felt hot all of a sudden and Henry on top of her in his suit didn't make things any better. She put her hands on the lapels of his vest and pulled it off, struggling a bit to get it off of him entirely. She started on the buttons of his shirt next but patience was not one of her many virtues, especially not when she wanted things to move forward fast. Pulling the shirt out of his trousers, she tilted her head backwards as Henry had finally made contact with her wet folds; he was unwinding her at a fast pace. Her hands found his belt blindly and started unbuckling it; an action she'd carried out god knows how many times, she knew every step by heart. She unzipped his pants and popped the final button, greedily taking hold of him.

"Baby, you feel so good," Henry whispered in her ear before licking a trail to her wanting mouth.

"Kiss me," she ordered him and he complied. He'd never disobey her. As their hands were working fast and accurately their tongues were involved in a passionate duel.

"Don't…," Elizabeth opened her mouth to talk while Henry was kissing her, "forget the donuts." He sat up and took another donut from the box with dark chocolate sprinkles now. He put the hole of the donut on top of her belly button. His tongue dove in. Opening his mouth wider, he could bite a piece of off it. "So good," he groaned.

"Give me," she said. Her sentences become shorter and more demanding. Henry took the donut in his mouth and moved it to her mouth so she could have a taste of it as well. Henry also took another bite and in no time they had digested the entire donut together, leading to a heavy kissing make out scene touching, pulling and stimulating their lower parts.

When Henry's arousal was becoming too obvious, he sat up again. Elizabeth adjusted her position on the couch. "Are you good?" Henry asked her. She nodded, "just getting comfortable." He squeezed her thigh and with his pants off dangling off his ass, he turned to retrieve the forgotten box. Elizabeth eyed his behind appreciatively. He put the box on Elizabeth's stomach. He picked the one with the frosting. "Now, hold that box in place." Henry sat on his knees in between her legs as he lowered his head to where she wanted him the most.

"Oh," Elizabeth exclaimed as she grabbed the box with both her hands to make sure it didn't fall to the floor. Henry yanked her pants and panties down so he had better access and dragged the donut through her heat and took a bite before he started eating her out. His tongue working eagerly to satisfy her all the while he could enjoy the donut. The box was blocking his view of his wife's face but by the sounds she was making he knew he was doing a great job. When he entered one and soon after another finger into her, she lifted her hips off the couch. Her head was turned to the side and her hands held the box in a deadlock.

"Aaaarghh," she screamed as Henry fastened his pace with his fingers and his tongue. The whole of that donut had already been swallowed. "Hen-ry," she gasped. "Uh-hu?" He added a third finger and bit her clit and that was it. She shuddered as her orgasm took control over her entire body. Henry put his hands on her upper legs and squeezed them.

Breathing heavily, Elizabeth managed to wriggle her way from underneath Henry never letting go of the box. "My turn now," she put the box on the couch where she'd been only seconds ago. "Sit," Henry waved his hand in front of his face as he sat down. Elizabeth, sitting on her knees on the carpet in front of Henry, pulled his trousers all the way down to his ankles. She sat up, going over the two remaining donuts in that box. Henry dragged his hands through his hair, barely being able to bear the anticipation. She took the regular donut from the box. She eyed him challengingly. Henry followed her every move as she placed the donut onto the tip of his erection as far as she could. "You're so big," she smiled as she complimented him. She put her hands on his thighs and kissed his balls softly. "Babe," he sighed. Henry was almost coming undone and he knew he was in for a lot more. He put his hands next to him on the couch seeking some sort of leverage as she licked a wet trail from the lower side of his shaft all the way to where the donut was dangling on his dick. She repeated her actions but this time the other way round and she took his balls in her mouth, pulling them down as her tongue teased them. "Oh… my… God," Henry stuttered. Elizabeth released his balls and dragged her mouth to the donut. She took small bites so she could keep on stimulating Henry with her mouth, teeth and tongue. When she had eaten almost all of the donut from around Henry's tip, she opened her mouth wide and took him into her mouth completely. "Elizabeth," his voice demanding, yet undefined. Both her hands went around his shaft and pulled and pushed until she knew he could no longer contain himself. "I'm gonna…," he couldn't finish his sentence. Her mouth was on him and around him as he lost himself into her mouth. She milked all of him and swallowed all of him until she heard he was done.

"Baby, that… was…," Henry started.

Elizabeth took the box from the couch and put it on the table after taking the final donut. She bit it and straddled Henry's lap, offering him a piece of the donut that was completely covered in chocolate. She hugged him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder, casually kissing him and eating away the donut.

"I'm guessing you don't need dinner anymore?" Henry questioned.

He could feel her shake her head.

"Love follows knowledge," Henry whispered as he bit her earlobe and stealing another piece of the chocolate sweet.

Elizabeth turned her face and responded: "What?"

"Aquinas, babe."

"Oh, that guy. Again." She rested her chin on his shoulder and hugged Henry even more tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**24 hours – 10 rounds**

2nd round

"You good, babe?" he asked as he stroked his right hand fingers lazily along her abdomen.

Elizabeth had her eyes closed and shuddered as she took in a long breath. "Hmhm," she murmured, not bothering to open her eyes.

Henry placed a kiss onto her hair and inhaled her scent while doing so. His left hand cupped some water and let it drip onto her breast. He could feel her flinch slightly on top of him as he teased her. His left hand soon followed the trail of the water drops and his fingers shaped her left nipple to a hard peak while his right hand snuck dangerously lower and lower.

Elizabeth opened one eye and saw Henry's hand disappear inside of her. The palms of her hands grabbed hold of his thighs that were resting on either side of her body and that locked her in his grip. She raised and curved her back as Henry's hands were playing with her clit and nipple at the same time. She squeezed his thighs tighter. The back of her head was still resting on his collar bone.

"Henry," she whispered, turning her face slightly more into his neck.

"Hmhm?" his voice was so low and hot in her hear.

"Did we clean up after ourselves?"

"The empty box is still on the coffee table. I grabbed everything else."

"Good," she sighed being able to completely enjoy his ministrations now. Henry continued to work on his wife.

Elizabeth felt as though she couldn't grasp Henry's thighs for her much needed leverage anymore and instead avidly grabbed the sides of the bathtub, clenching her hands around it hard.

His left hand had joined his right one underneath the water. He let one finger slip inside and with the other he put the necessary pressure on her clit.

"Hold still, babe," he ordered Elizabeth as she wriggled her hips underneath the water.

"No, argh, Henry," she grabbed his both wrists and tore his arms away from her intimate parts.

She was panting heavily, holding his both wrists in a deadlock.

"What?" he asked softly, looking at her worriedly. She had her back to him and he was hoping she'd turn around and tell him what's wrong.

Slowly, she put his hands on the sides of the tub where hers had been just moments ago. She scooted forward and turned around in the middle of the tub so she could face him. Henry's eyebrows went higher, asking her to clarify what it was with her.

She scooted forward, closer to him and took his hands again which were still resting on the tub. Sitting inside of his legs, opening hers to grant him enough work space, she led his hands to where they were playing with her before.

"You play with me," she said, leaving Henry's hands near her vagina for him to decide what to do with it.

She lent forward and captured his lips in a wet kiss. "I'll play with you," her hands flat on his chest dropped lower and lower until they were around him.

With one hand she cupped and squeezed his balls as her right hand pulled and pushed while twisting him around in her hand.

Henry's back left the tub and he grabbed her furiously. Three fingers from his right hand eased their way inside of her as the thumb of his left hand pressed her clit, that same hand large enough to hold her in place at the same time.

"Fu-, Henry!" the water was smashing to all sides, Elizabeth was unable to sit still as Henry brought her to where he wanted her.

"Let go, Elizabeth."

She shook her head desperately. "Are you there yet?" she hissed.

"Yes. Let go, baby. Come for me, please. I wanna see you come undone."

"Not without you, Hen-," it was her last hushed plea before he picked up the pace of his movements; faster and harder. She brought one of her hands to his neck and grabbed him for leverage. Her other one distractedly pumping him. He pinched her clit in between his thumb and index finger. "Oh, God!" Her head fell backwards and her mouth opened, no sound coming out, her breath stuck deep inside her throat.

Her legs fell shut, keeping him in place, locking his hands inside of her as she let her orgasm take control over her body.

As soon as she had gained awareness of what had unfolded, her head fell forward. Her legs giving him space to leave if he pleased. Henry was beaming at her, satisfied with himself he'd made her orgasm so hard.

"Liar," she threw at him as she swerved her thumb over his tip.

"I like looking at you when you orgasm," Henry admitted truthfully.

She started to stroke him again, determined to make him come as hard as she'd just come. She pulled his skin back down and back over his tip in long, yet fast strokes.

Elizabeth sat up on her knees, water cascading down her glorious body while she was working on him, and pulled the plug out of the tub, the water leaving the tub at a painstakingly slow pace. As soon as his dick was starting to become visible, the foam having drifted to other places and the water would soon be gone from around him, she lowered her other hand to his balls again and pulled them.

"Elizabeth," Henry's voice was demanding. She raised her head to look at him.

"What?" she asked, not being able to hide the smirk on her lips.

"I'm go-…" he couldn't finish his sentence; his eyes closing to let the feeling of orgasm overcome him.

"Oh, are you now?" she released him with both of her hands.

His eyes snapped open, only to see that her mouth was making its way to his balls. She licked them and sucked them before her right hand took control of his shaft again to stroke him over the edge. He gripped both sides of the bathtub again to keep himself from pushing too far into her mouth.

She swallowed as much as she could.

"Babe, that was … ."

"Yeah, I know." She gave him her trademark smile and snuck closer to him again.

"I like making you come, too…" she kissed him softly on the lips.

"But I wasn't able to look at you, when I was …" her eyes lowered to his shrinking penis.

She kissed him again. "It's a shame, you know," she admitted and kissed him again.

She put her hands on the side of the bath and pushed up.

"Don't bother drying yourself off." She stepped out of the bathtub and made her way out of the bathroom. She turned around once more and winked at him. "Don't be too long," she spoke louder when she was already in their bedroom.

Henry pushed himself up as well and hurriedly yet carefully so as not to slip, followed her of course.


	3. Chapter 3

**24 hours – 10 rounds**

3rd round

When Henry flicked off the lights in the bathroom, he saw Elizabeth sitting on his side of their bed; her arms were behind her, her gorgeous chest pushed forward. She was glowing. The remaining drops of water were shining and dropping down on her skin; she was butt naked and her feet were dangling off the edge. The smile on her face told everything he needed to know after nearly 30 years of marriage.

"We'll get the sheets all wet," Henry claimed.

"That is the general idea," she retorted challengingly.

He walked over to her. He took both her feet in both of his hands and pushed her legs apart. Determined as he was, this was going to be all for her.

"Lie down" he told her in a soft whisper. She obeyed. Of course, she obeyed. She was all his, her legs wide apart, leaving plenty of space for Henry to take his place there.

Henry's soft hands started at her ankles and caressed their way up to her calves, moving towards her shins and up to her knees. He squeezed the part just above her kneecaps before he went up to her thighs and her butt cheeks.

She let out a long and relaxed sigh. She lifted her bum up off the bed, telling him she wanted him where he hadn't touched her yet.

Henry grabbed one of his pillows. With one arm underneath her lower back, he lifted her up off the bed even further and with his other arm, he slipped the pillow underneath his wife.

"One more," he repeated his previous action and put another pillow underneath Elizabeth's lower bum.

One advantage of the pillows was that Henry didn't have to bend too far down to pleasure her. But experience had told them that the pillows intensified Elizabeth's pleasure.

When Henry was satisfied with the position his wife was in, he looked over her lifted lower body. She arched one eyebrow, her eyes twinkling with anticipation. He stroked her hair and put a soft kiss onto her nose.

"Just relax, okay," it was an order but it sounded like a question.

Elizabeth slowly nodded her head and closed her eyes.

Henry retrieved his previous position in between his wife's legs.

With his thumbs and index fingers he opened up her folds to reveal her glistening entrance.

Henry softly blew some air onto her most sensitive part and he heard Elizabeth's breath hitch in her throat.

He put her upper legs on his shoulders and squeezed her cheeks.

Elizabeth could not touch Henry as he was out of her reach so she put her arms over her head and let him have her way with her. He always knew just what she wanted and needed anyway. She'd thank him afterwards, she told herself.

Suddenly she could feel Henry's tongue make contact with her inner folds. He licked her with slow and long swipes of his tongue. She wriggled her hips, indicating he was doing good work. "So good, Henry," she exhaled.

"You taste divine," he uttered before he put his entire mouth onto her and started eating her out at a faster and more frantic pace. The sudden change in tempo caught Elizabeth off guard and she had trouble concentrating and relaxing. Henry sucked her clit and she let out a low and growling scream.

"Aaaargghhh, f-…, Henry," she was losing it at a fast pace.

As Henry focussed on her clit, he slipped in his index finger and soon added his middle finger. He pushed them inside and pulled them almost completely outside of her at a steady and strong pace.

Her hands were now beside her, gripping the bed sheets as her upper body was lifted upward.

"Henry, baby," her gasps indicated she was close.

He curled his fingers inside of her, touching her spot hidden deep inside of her.

"Henry, I'm gonna cum," her voice hurried.

She pressed her head into the mattress and although her lower body was propped up on two pillows and Henry's left arm, she lifted it even higher up as Henry dug into her with his fingers.

"Oh my god, don't stop," she shook her head from side to side. Henry put one knee onto the bed and pulled her body almost into a vertical position never not touching her with his mouth or fingers.

His fingers kept working inside of her, his tongue locked around her clit before he bit her softly just there. Her legs started to stiffen and tremble. Henry had made her come undone and she locked him with her both legs in a vice like grip.

Henry, still latching onto his wife, looked up to see her. Her eyes were closed shut, her mouth was wide open, not being able to take the breaths her body needed.

When her orgasm had passed, she inhaled sharply. Her body was now doing what it had to do to keep functioning.

Henry turned her about 90 degrees so she was in the middle of the bed. The pillows had become accessory and were not needed anymore. He put her legs down, letting them rest over his abdomen. Elizabeth had her eyes closed; her breathing was starting to return to its normal rhythm again. Henry, propped up on his arm, had the best view from where he was and he was admiring her with the widest grin on his face.

He entwined his fingers with those of her hand that was closest to where he was.

"You good there, babe?"

She nodded as she lifted her head to see where he was.

"Come up here," she asked of him.

Henry snuck up from underneath her and lay down next to her, caressing her neck and removing the hair that was sticking to her face.

"I love you," he admonished, "so much, babe."

Before she spoke, she let out a shuddering breath, "I love you too."

She closed the distance between them and softly pressed her lips to his. She pulled away and looked at him. She leaned in again and her tongue licked his lips. She turned her body to his, ready to satisfy him. He deserved it. He needed it.

Her hand was trailing over his chest, lower down his muscular abdomen and to the hair above his shaft. "What do you want me to do to you?" she asked him. She'd do anything for and to him.

His stomach growled and Elizabeth looked at him, raising her eyebrow questioningly.

"As much as I love feasting on you…," he gave her the sweetest smile before continuing, "we did skip dinner and six shared donuts just isn't enough to keep up this pace we've set out tonight."

Elizabeth looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was 11.45 pm.

"Ice cream?" she asked hopefully.

"You're actually gonna let me have some this time?"

She swatted his chest. "Oh, you're gonna get some. I promise."

"Let's go," Henry sat up and pulled his wife up with both her hands.

Henry put on a pair of his boxers and a T-shirt. Elizabeth pulled out the exact same things from Henry's part of the closet and put them on.

Henry eyed her suspiciously.

"If the washing machine breaks again, you'll be the one in the sad underwear this time," she joked.

He grabbed her by the waist. "My underwear looks better on you anyway, babe," he told her before nuzzling her neck.

"Come on, let's go get that ice cream." She took Henry's thumb in her hand and pulled him out of their bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**24 hours – 10 rounds**

a/n: I refer to the 'Charm Offensive' fanfic by AnonymouslyAddicted in this chapter.

4th round

Henry took two utensils out of the dishwasher and propped himself onto the kitchen island. He rubbed his palms over his thighs and yawned loudly.

"Getting tired there, my old man?" Elizabeth eyed him as she pulled open the freezer.

Henry gave her a challenging look. Elizabeth smiled before she let her eyes search for whatever ice cream was left in there. She took two cartons, one in each hand and used her foot to shut the door of the freezer.

She rounded the island and handed Henry the mocha fudge before she opened her pot of pistachio.

"Whatever happened to sharing?" Henry asked her as he took the lid of his.

"Well, six shared donuts weren't enough to get you through our fourth round so …" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Round four, hey?"

Elizabeth was trying to gather a spoonful of her ice cream and looked at Henry over her glasses with a seductive smirk.

"It's been quite a while since we made it to a fourth round in one night," Henry wondered, putting a taste of the mocha in his mouth.

Both of them thought back to when they had last had a sex marathon.

"Venezuela?" Elizabeth asked looking at her husband to see if she was correct.

"That was five, babe," Henry bragged.

"Well, maybe we should try to break our record and go for six then?" Elizabeth leaned closer to Henry and he opened his legs so she could stand in between them.

Her suddenly kissed her catching Elizabeth off guard. "See, I told you there's only one woman who could ever really challenge me," Henry kissed her again.

"With laser like precision," Elizabeth finished his sentence. She put her ice cream next to Henry, wrapped her arms around his neck as she surrendered to his kisses.

Henry also abandoned his carton of mocha and put his arms around his wife's lower waist.

They were in a full on make out session when they heard the front door fall shut.

They each grabbed their carton again and started their ice cream again.

"Hey mom, hey dad, you guys are still up," Stevie said as she found them in the kitchen. Her dad on the counter, her mom across from him, leaning against the sink.

"Hey baby," they spoke simultaneously.

"Yeah, your mom was craving ice cream again."

"Any leftovers from dinner? I could do with a midnight snack."

Elizabeth and Henry cast each other a guilt-ridden look.

"We're sorry, sweetie, but your dad was really hungry."

It was now Elizabeth's turn to shrug and who had a smugness written all over her face.

"Do you want some mocha fudge? I've had too much of this."

"No, thanks. It's too many carbs. I'll put it in the freezer for you though."

"Thanks," Henry looked at Elizabeth, silently asking her with his index finger pointing upstairs if they should say their goodnights and head off upstairs.

Elizabeth signalled she did not want to head upstairs yet.

"Aren't you guys going to bed yet?" Stevie asked.

"Your mother is clearly not done with her pistachio yet."

Elizabeth smiled over the carton of ice cream that she was emptying rather fast.

"Okay, well, goodnight guys. Love you."

"Night, baby."

"See you in the morning."

Elizabeth dumped the empty carton in the trash underneath the sink and leaned against it. She raised her eyebrow, challenging Henry to continue what they had started.

"Come here you," he stuck out his hand for hers to take. Of course she took it and he was able pulled her closer.

The kitchen was soon filled with their heated sounds of kissing and grabbing each other wherever they could reach. Elizabeth's hands snuck down to Henry's T-shirt and lifted it so she could touch his toned stomach.

"Fuck, that's cold, babe," Henry referred to her hands that had been holding the ice cream just moments ago.

"Yeah, well, you're hot," she left his lips and started nibbling and suckling his earlobe.

"Shall we move this upstairs?"

"A-ah," Henry could sense her shake her head. She drew away from Henry and lifted his shirt all the way up.

"What if one of them comes down?"

"Arms up, professor," she instructed, neglecting his questions.

Henry did as he was told.

"Elizabeth, we should…," he whined.

She threw his T-shirt wherever it would land and took his face in her hands.

"Henry," she looked him square in the eye, "stop talking!"

She kissed him passionately then.

Her hands roamed his chest and abs and travelled lower down to his boxers. Her lips occupied the place her hands had just been as they both had disappeared in his underwear, one caressing him, the other cupping him.

"Babe," Henry whispered.

"I love you, Henry."

How could he stop her? He couldn't.

She picked up her pace and stroked his manhood with firm handiwork.

Henry's right hand was on her behind and the other snuck around her neck tangled in her hair.

"You feel so good, babe."

Elizabeth's mouth found Henry's and her tongue searched for his.

She took his hand from around her neck and guided it underneath her T-shirt, well his T-shirt actually, to play with her breasts. His hands soon roamed lower like hers had and disappeared in his piece of clothing that was hugging her waist.

The sensation was getting to her as well and as she kept stroking him, she buried her face in his neck. He smelled like a divinity and the devil all at once.

"Elizabeth, you're so wet," he whispered in her ear.

Their bodies were writhing against each other, caught up in the act of loving each other.

"Let me get off," Henry asked her.

Elizabeth's hand was now going at a fast pace. Soon, Henry would be losing all control. He knew that. She knew that all too well as well.

"Baby," his plea barely audible.

He took his hand out of her boxers and pushed her away, so he could get off the counter. He turned them around in one swift motion, so that she was now caught in between his body and the centrepiece of their kitchen.

"From behind…" she instructed. Or asked. He couldn't quite tell. His mind was hazy with desire. She turned around quickly.

Henry's right hand disappeared underneath her shirt once again and bent her over gently. His other hand pulled down the boxers she was wearing leaving them at her feet. He did the same with his own.

He took his dick in his hand and rubbed it through her wet folds. She shivered when he came into contact with her most sensitive spot.

She lifted her head and turned around so she could see where he was. She grabbed his thigh. Henry bent over and put a sensual kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Elizabeth."

He entered her slowly, making sure she was as far gone as he was. He slipped into her depth in one swift movement. Pushing himself as deep as he could, he grabbed her shoulder, squeezed it and started a slow pace.

Henry picked up his pace and thrust into her as hard and fast as he could.

"Fuck, Henry," her hands were desperately looking for leverage. She hooked her fingers on the edge of the counter in front of her.

Her knuckles turned white as her grip tightened. Her moans were loud but not loud enough to wake one of the kids. He hoped.

"Hen-ry," she gasped. "I'm go…,"

Henry slowed down his movements. "Fuck, Henry," she put her forehead onto the surface. He pulled out of her, grabbed the shirt she was wearing and pulled her up.

"I want to see you, baby," he turned her around and put his lips onto hers. He lifted her up and put her down on the counter, sucking the breath out of her lungs while he entered her once again with more vigour.

Her cry was lost in his mouth.

She grabbed him tightly around his shoulders, clinging to him, not trusting her own body to keep herself seated. Their foreheads were glued together as they stared in each other's eyes.

When Elizabeth's mouth fell open and she was desperate for air, he started speeding up again, going as deep as possible. He was close too, he knew it but Elizabeth was already experiencing the beginnings of her high. He kept thrusting into his wife and when he felt he was going to come, he snuck his hand down and put his thumb on her clitoris to extend her pleasure even more.

Elizabeth shuddered in his arms as he dumped his sperm inside of her filling her with glorious warmth.

Elizabeth inhaled sharply. Her legs in a deadlock around Henry's waist.

"You okay, babe," Henry asked out of breath cupping her face in his hand, smoothing her hair away from her face.

She couldn't speak. She was still trying to catch her breath.

Henry lifted her up and slowly eased out of her. He kept her close as she clung to his body.

He picked up his shirt and their boxers and carried his wife up the stairs.

When Henry reached the upper floor, he saw that the lights were out in all of the children's bedrooms and he could cross the hallway safely.

He laid Elizabeth down on her side of the bed. His T-shirt clung to her sticky body.

Henry quickly took his place on his side of the bed and snuck closer to her. Kissing her neck and smelling the sweat that covered her body.

"Henry, we're too old to go at it five times," she started, her chest still heaving.

"Ssst, babe."

His hand searched for her heartbeat underneath the shirt she was wearing. He cupped her breast and let his hand rest over her heart.

"I can't…," she started.

"Ssst."


	5. Chapter 5

**24 hours – 10 rounds**

5th round

They were dozing off. Elizabeth sensed Henry's breathing was becoming heavier and his wandering fingers had stopped. She was about to succumb to sleep herself. She put her hand over her heart; Henry's hand was again cupping her breast underneath the T-shirt she was wearing. Opening her eyes, inhaling deeply, she turned her head and admired her husband's slumbering form. She let a bliss wash over her as she relived their previous activities, in the living room, the tub, the bed and the kitchen. God, would it have been nice to have gone at it five times and act like they were newlyweds again. But fact of the matter is that those days are long gone. Thinking back of Venezuela, she smiled. Five times, Henry had been so proud of himself. She could tell, yet he always had her best interest at heart, asking her modestly if she was doing all right. Henry, oh Henry, he could always make her feel safe and so satisfied. She squeezed his hand and withdrew his palm from underneath her shirt and placed a soft kiss onto his lips at the same time.

"What's wrong," he groaned.

"Sssst, sleep, Henry," she let her legs slide towards the floor and pushed herself off the bed. She pulled the shirt down covering her bare ass and padded towards the bathroom.

"You up?" he asked, sitting up slightly as he propped his pillow up a bit.

"Bathroom," she whispered as she grabbed some panties from the drawer and then she disappeared into the ensuite, closing the door behind her.

After a while, he heard the flush of their toilet and then the faucet.

He sat up, at the edge of his side of the bed. He heard how she brushed her teeth and spit out the remainder of toothpaste.

She switched off the light in their bathroom while opening the door. She jumped slightly as Henry was right in front of her, blocking her way into their bedroom.

"Djeez, Henry, you startled me," she put her hands in his waist and pushed him back, only to discover he wouldn't budge.

"You okay?" he asked, his hands holding onto the doorframe, locking her where he wanted her.

"Yup," she nodded. "Just wanted to clean myself up a bit," she admitted before she put a kiss to the side of his mouth.

He put his big hands on her hips and pushed her against the doorframe, confining her.

"Not necessary," he effortlessly picked her up with his hands and pinned her against the wall of their dressing.

She squealed, surprised as she was, but like second nature, she put her legs around Henry's waist.

He pushed her farther against the wall, pushing all of his weight into her.

"Henry," she hushed, her hands gripping his shoulders.

"You really doing okay," he asked her, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I'm really okay," she nodded and smiled the sweetest of smiles.

"And are you tired?" he scanned her features to see if she was telling him the truth.

"I'm tired," she admitted, "but if you're not going to bed," she pecked his lips, "then neither am I," her eyebrows challenging him as she said so.

He hungrily devoured her lips, his tongue sliding against her brushed teeth, demanding access to her tongue. She willingly opened her mouth and let him find what he was looking her. He took her tongue in his mouth and sucked it, tasting her and the toothpaste she'd used.

"You taste like toothpaste," he licked his lips as he withdrew from her, leaving her wanting for more.

"You still taste like me," she let her tongue roam his lips and concluded, "and mocha fudge," she grinned.

"You're my favourite flavour, you know that right," his words sent a chill down her spine.

In the meantime, his hand found the fresh pair of panties she was wearing.

Elizabeth put her head on his shoulder and bit her husband's neck.

"This is just a waste of laundry, babe," he pulled her underwear to the side and let his fingers find her heat.

"I thought you were down for the night," she whispered, "obviously I was wrong," she rolled her hips into his growing groin before her hands started to wander downwards to his boxers.

He used his hips to push her and keep her locked against the wall and pinned both her hands above her head with just his right hand.

Her feet went to work and managed to push his boxers down his butt.

"Little antsy?" Henry queried suckling her neck and collarbone. Her breasts, which were covered underneath his T-shirt, were out of his reach. If he wanted access to his favourite part of hers, he'd have to let go of her wrists.

As soon as he let go of her hands, both his hands slipped underneath the shirt she was wearing, lifting the fabric up to reveal her perked nipples. Henry eagerly cupped her breasts and started sucking them.

Elizabeth put her arms around Henry's neck and let her fingers wander through his thick hair. She shuddered as he bit the underside of her right breast. Her head fell backwards, hitting the closet door.

"Careful, babe," warning her all the while licking a path to cover her other breast with his wet mouth.

"Are we gonna do this here?" Henry was surprised by her question and looked up at her with a hurt expression on his face.

"No offence," she quickly said as she put her hands around his neck, "thought you might be too wearied to take on round five standing up," she shrugged her shoulders.

Henry's hands left her breasts and squeezed her love handles, causing her to shriek loudly.

"Sssst," Henry ordered. "

"Well, that tickles," she retorted.

Henry's hands slid downward, he caressed her thighs and locked underneath her bottom. Again, he slipped her panties to the side and found she was much more ready than a couple of moments ago.

"How bout this?" he asked. "Does that tickle?" he dragged his thumb through her wetness before putting pressure to her clit.

She shivered in his arms. He could feel her legs locking around his waist more tightly.

"Ready, babe?" he asked looking deeply and lovingly into her eyes.

"Always," she put a kiss to his nose and waited for Henry to make the next move.

His left arm was hooked underneath her, playing with her, making sure he had access. With his right hand he pumped himself a few times before he dragged himself through her wetness.

"God," she exhaled.

He put his tip inside and changed the angle to slide deeper and ultimately all the way into her.

Elizabeth's back lost contact with the wall as she rocked her hips into Henry's. As he entered her again, he brought her closer to the wall again. They soon settled into their rhythm.

It was slow and soft to begin with but Elizabeth started moving her hips more rapidly, urging him to go faster or to thrust more firmly.

"Henry," she hissed, "I need more."

He grabbed her lower waist and turned them around, in the middle of their walk-in closet they were doing it, standing up. Henry picked up the pace. He took hold of her hips firmly and thrust into her more ferociously.

"That's it, Henry," Elizabeth's hands were around his neck and she let herself hang backwards as he drove into her. "Don't stop, please, don't stop," she asked of him.

Henry pushed into her once more and then stalled his actions.

"No, Henry, no, please, not yet" she was out of breath and ground against him for friction.

"Hey, remember when you tried to teach me some yoga?"

"WHAT?" she was losing her mind. Her hips kept moving, desperately trying to put pressure onto her clit and to come undone.

"You tried to teach me some poses and, well, we just ended up having great sex," he took her booty in his hands and guided her hips to and from his groin, creating the sensations she was lacking.

"What is your point, Henry?" she rocked her hips with determination, desperate to find her release.

Henry bent his legs a bit and then said: "Do your bridge pose, babe."

"What? Now?" her eyes were searching his. Was he serious?

"Come on, I've got you."

"Henry, I,…"

"Trust me. Do it."

As Elizabeth let one hand go and placed it behind her on the floor, Henry encouraged her: "It'll be worth it, I promise."

"Well, this better be worth it, old man. I don't want to end up in the ER."

Elizabeth was still very bendy and she soon put her other arm behind her head on the floor.

"You are gorgeous," he drew one hand through the valley between her breasts and down over her stomach, "and I love you for trusting me, even at our age."

Henry's both hands took their spot again and he held her buttcheeks in a deadlock as he gradually started to move inside of her again. Very slow at first, so as not bring his wife out of balance.

"Focus on your pose," he spoke as he picked up his pace and pushed in and out of her with strong thrusts.

"Fuck, Henry," she bent even further if that was even possible, "go deeper."

Henry obliged, of course.

"Are you close?" he asked as he pumped in and out of her quickly and vigorously.

"Yes," she hissed.

"Fuck, Elizabeth, let go, babe," he moaned.

Her moans filled their dressing room until suddenly her breath hitched in her throat. He had her where he wanted her.

"Inside you?" Henry asked quickly before both would be unable to communicate through words.

"Oh god, I'm there, come inside of me, Henr…"

Henry's head was turned toward the ceiling, his teeth clenched, he pushed into her just a couple more times extending her pleasure. When her walls clamped around him and it was difficult for him to keep moving inside of her, he let go and filled her with his semen.

"God, Elizabeth," he jerked as he came inside of her. "I love you, so much," he put his right hand underneath her back and around her neck and he hoisted her back up into his arms.

"You good?" he asked as he cradled her against his torso.

She was still breathing heavily but she was able to nod and confirm she was fine.

"Bed?"

For the second time that night, he carried his wife towards their bed.

They'd made it, five times, the record still stands, but to beat it, well, that just wasn't going to happen tonight.

"I love you, Henry," Elizabeth admonished as she curled into his side.

"I love you more," he put a kiss to her hair. "Sleep now, babe."

Elizabeth took Henry's hand and brought it underneath her shirt, resting it over her breast and over her heart.

"Goodnight, handsome."


	6. Chapter 6

**24 hours – 10 rounds**

6th round

Bright morning sunlight crept into the cracks in the blinds that covered their bedroom windows. Elizabeth, curled up on her side of the bed loosely captured in Henry's arms, put her hand in front of her eyes and groaned. She turned around and snuggled closer into her husband's embrace. She crept inside of his embrace, her face pressed against his chest, listening to his slow heartbeat. Henry, who was slowly stirred out of his slumber, engulfed his wife. He snuck his leg in between hers and pulled her even closer into him. His hand caressed her back, but he slowly brought it underneath her shirt, his shirt she was still wearing. He snuck his hand all the way up to underneath her armpit and let it take a slow journey down along her ribcage and squeezed her love handle.

Elizabeth squirmed under his touch and pressed herself closer into him. Her husband let his warm hand slide up and down her thigh. His big soothing hands were sending shivers down her spine but they also created a blissful warmth through her. They stayed like this for quite some time until Elizabeth's alarm blared through the silence.

"Fuck," she whined out slowly.

Henry reached over her, taking her with him to stop the horrible sound from interrupting their silent waking process.

"Again?" Henry asked her. He lay back, taking his wife with him again. He was on his back now, Elizabeth snuck underneath his arm, holding on to his chest with her arm. Her leg lazily dragged in between the space between his.

"What?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

Henry buried his face in her hair.

"You said 'fuck' and I asked 'again'," he smirked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"We stink, Henry," she adjusted her position and put her head on his chest now, still not willing to open her eyes to start her day, covering his body with hers mostly.

"You smell fantastic," he put a kiss to the top of her head below him, his hands now drawing an unknown pattern onto lower back. His artistic wanderings were hoisting her shirt up higher so he had a larger canvas to draw on.

His hands were working wonders and she felt the fire being awakened within her yet again. She could feel Henry getting all uncomfortable underneath her. The feel of her skin underneath his fingertips brought his manhood alive in record time. He knew she was slowly coming to her senses. Her centre radiated a familiar heat.

She smirked as she felt Henry getting hard under her. She decided to tease him a bit.

"We should change the sheets, they stink," she said as she traced the muscles in his shoulder.

"I'll do it after," he offered, still relishing the feeling of having her in his arms. His both hands now high under that shirt of his tracing the sides and curves of her breasts.

"After what?" she mumbled against his chest.

He stopped his ministrations and pondered his next move.

Elizabeth lifted her head as he remained silent and lay still and smiled up at him.

"After this," Henry suddenly grabbed her underneath her armpits and pushed her up with him as he sat up and settled her in his lap. She shrieked. In one swift motion he removed the shirt. Her arms fell back against her body. The chill of the room catching her by surprise, as she was no longer pressed against her husband's warm body. Henry threw the piece of clothing towards their bathroom. "Laundry," he said, "I'll take care of that too." Both were now completely naked. He could see the goose bumps on her skin and her nipples being erect, affected by the chilly temperature in their early morning bedroom. He brought their bodies closer together and put her dishevelled hair behind ears before he put his arms around her.

"You are perfect," she spoke softly, looking deep into his dark brown eyes.

"I'd do anything for you," Henry whispered in her ear before he pulled her earlobe down with his teeth.

Elizabeth put her arms around Henry's neck and drew herself closer into him.

They heard a noise in the hallway, indicating one of their children was up.

Henry sighed, a bit annoyed.

"I'll do breakfast first," he spoke, placing a boring kiss onto his wife's lips as he started to push her off his lap.

"I'd rather you'd do me first," not willing to let him get away, she put her legs on either side of his waist and around his back to lock him in.

"Can't get enough of me, babe," he managed to ask as he started playing with her ear again.

"Yes, but also, you can't go downstairs with this," she brought her hand inbetween their bodies and started stroking him with the softest of touches.

Henry closed his eyes at her touch.

"Babe, you feel amazing," he encouraged her to keep going as he guided her movements with own hand covering hers. "You always do," he buried his head in her neck and let his tongue wander over her skin.

Elizabeth brought her hips closer to their hands to show him she was getting ready for whatever it was that was going to enfold.

Henry's hand kept guiding Elizabeth's hand over his erection, his other hand joined in and went in search of her wetness. It didn't take long for him to find it, though.

He could feel Elizabeth's hot breaths produced by her moans in his ear as she hugged him closer into her arms.

He forcefully brought two fingers into her and it took her completely off guard.

Henry waited a while before he started moving his fingers. But soon his wife was writhing on top of him, demanding action.

He started to curl his fingers and moved them in and almost out of her at a steady pace.

She arched her back and tilted her head backwards enjoying the feeling of what Henry was doing. Even though he was being quite rough with her.

He released her hand that was around his cock and pushed her down on the bed with both of his hands. She fell backwards onto the soft bundle of sheets, her legs, that were still locked around Henry's waist fell open before him like a treasure map.

He withdrew his fingers from inside her and used his hands to spread her entrance open, admiring the glistening wetness he found there.

He took hold of his penis and pushed it down to her entrance and put it inside of her in one instant move.

"God," Elizabeth gasped, her arms above her head, appreciating her husband's actions.

She couldn't not move her hips as Henry did the same with his, pushing into her, deeper with each trust.

He was mesmerized by her and how her body worked. Her folds around him, her pussy spread wide before him and her clit swollen, he traced his fingertips through the soft neatly trimmed hairs covering her down there. Soon his thumb was pressing down onto her clit and he watched how she lifted her hips as soon as he made contact with her most vulnerable area.

"Henry," her hands holding the frame at the end of their bed behind her tightly.

He pushed into her more forcefully, pleased to see her pussy stretched and pulsating underneath him. He snuck one arm underneath her lower back guiding her onto him while his other one kept putting the necessary pressure on her clit.

"No, Henry, no," she gasped, "I can't,"- - "It's too much," she hissed, "fuck, Henry."

Their frantic moves made the bed squeak but Henry was not going to stop this. His hips were moving back and forth quite rapidly and he directed Elizabeth along his long hard shaft.

"You can, babe," his breathing was starting to hitch in his throat as well. "We're almost there."

"Aaargh," she sighed loudly, the difference between pleasure and pain unknown to her at this point.

Henry's was having a difficult time holding on, he felt the need to push hard into her, he wanted to raise his head but he was unable to take his eyes away from her. His thumb abandoned her and with both his arms around her waist he scooped her up and she sank down onto his dick hard and fast. The change of angle did wonders for both of them.

Face to face now, they drove into each other, wild, reckless, rigid. It didn't take long before their actions came to a halt as both of their mouths fell open and bliss washed over them both. Taking them to an absolute high in each other's arms.

"Wow," Elizabeth blew out as she was finally capable of producing sound again.


	7. Chapter 7

**24 hours – 10 rounds**

7th round

All of the pillows, all 8, were on the floor next to Henry's side of the bed. The pillowcases had been thrown on a heap next to the pillows. The man of the house was pulling the cover off the mattress before replacing it with a fresh one. He was extremely focussed as he was doing the corners to make sure there were hardly any creases in the sheet; so focussed that he didn't notice his wife standing in the doorway, freshly showered with a towel wrapped around her hair and one around her still damp body.

"Need any help?" she asked him, trying to interrupt him.

"I got it babe," he replied, not looking up, while still applying the final corner at the foot of Elizabeth's side of the bed. Elizabeth crossed her arms and watched Henry carefully. When he was finally satisfied with the way he had covered the mattress, he looked up to find his wife staring at his work.

"Hi there," he smirked.

"I've said this before, if men knew how hot they looked while doing chores, they'd never stop," she chuckled.

Henry made his way round the bed towards the pile of pillows to pick one up. He took it with him to the dresser where he grabbed a pillowcase. Elizabeth followed his every move and watched his arm muscles flex as he worked to put the pillow in its case.

Elizabeth bent down to pick up another pillow and joined her husband near the dresser to grab a case as well.

It was Henry's turn to follow his wife's actions. He had to swallow hard as she bent down to pick up the pillow, granting him a glance of what was barely covered by the rather short towel that was wrapped around her body.

"Whatever gets the job done faster," she spoke.

"I love domestic us," Henry kissed her cheek quickly as he managed to put the finishing touches on the first pillow. He threw it onto the bed. It was soon followed by Elizabeth's pillow. She was obviously more skilled in putting the slopes around the pillows. She was also less of a perfectionist and didn't mind the creases or the fact that the corners didn't really match.

She went to grab another pillow from the pile and bent down. Henry was behind her in no time. He put his hand on her thigh, just underneath the towel and squeezed it. He placed an open mouthed kiss on her bare back, in between her shoulders and inhaled her scent.

His hand snuck to the front of her towel and undid the knot she'd made there to keep it in place. He dropped the damp towel onto the floor with the pillows.

"Henry, I have no time for this," she sighed.

He turned her around and looked up at the towel around her hair. He undid that one too and left it with the other one. He brought her hair behind her ears and glanced into her eyes.

"I don't want you having to change the bed again," she said while looking at the centrepiece of their bedroom.

"Well," Henry went to the bed and undid the corner at his foot of the bed, "too late," he shrugged his shoulders. It sprung free and revealed a bigger surface of uncovered mattress.

"You're willing to change the entire mattress then," Elizabeth quipped.

"We not gonna make a mess, I can be clean. I'm very domestic, you know," Henry joked, "come here," he held out his hand as he asked his wife to come closer. He sat down on the bed and pulled her to him.

He put his hands on her hips and put a kiss to her belly. He inhaled her scent and moaned loudly before blowing soft kisses onto her skin.

"Smell better?" she asked.

"You always smell good, babe," he spoke truly.

"And you taste even better," he eagerly bit the underside of her breast as he spoke.

She pulled away from him slightly. It caused him to look at her, his hands still placed on her hips, refusing to let her get away from him any further.

"What is it?" he asked her in a soft voice.

"I'm a little sensitive," she whispered, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"I'll be gentle, come here," he drew her into him again and lay down on his back, slowly pulling her with him.

"You just can't get enough, can you?" she asked with a goofy smile on her face.

"Correct," he kissed her fully on the lips.

They soon found themselves in a heated make-out session. Elizabeth was straddling him, causing friction she noticed Henry was not getting hard underneath her. She felt herself, however, getting more and more wet. She sat up, her arms outstretched as her hands were resting on his chest. If he wasn't up for it, they needed to stop right then and there.

"Do you want to stop?" Henry asked her.

"Do you?" she responded.

He grinned and shook his head.

"Everything alright?" she asked as she scanned his face and drew her hands lower to his boxers where she started rubbing her hand over the fabric.

"Come up here," Henry commanded.

"What?" she looked into his eyes.

"I want to eat you out, come up here," Elizabeth's eyebrows rose at his suggestion.

"What about you?" worry seeped into her voice as she pushed her hips down onto him harder to seek for any kind of response.

"I'm saving up for later, promise, now will you please come sit on my face."

"Will you say that again in a slow and sexy voice?" she snorted.

He put his hands on her hips and assisted her scooting closer to him. Her knees on either side of his face, her legs opened just above him. He admired her every move. He slowly pulled her near his mouth, the palms of his hands resting on and occasionally squeezing her butt cheeks. Before acting, he blew a puff of air into her core, which made her arch her back slightly as she shivered with anticipation.

Henry's tongue slipped out and travelled along her opening, barely touching her but enough to get her all riled up. He poked his tongue inside of her slowly but that was not the way he had things played out in his mind.

"Henry, you're teasing," Elizabeth huffed above him as she looked him challengingly into his eyes.

"So?" he kept working on her using his tongue only.

"I told you, we don't have time for this," she started to lift herself away from his face but Henry forcefully pulled her back down. His arms now wrapped around her thighs to hold her steady.

"Fu-uu," she couldn't finish her sentence as Henry's entire mouth was latched onto her, using his tongue and teeth to bring her to completion.

Elizabeth let one of her hands go to touch her left breast. The other one was in Henry's hair to hold him steady. This was what she'd been hoping for and Henry was obeying her wish of making her come undone rather fast.

He released his arm from around one of her thighs and let his right hand travel to her butt. He squeezed her right cheek for several moments leaving a mark of his hands onto her skin. She couldn't stand it anymore and started making forward movements onto Henry's face.

"I'm so close, Henry," she whispered. "Don't. Stop," she managed to utter in between her loud moans.

Henry guided her movements and let his right hand slide along and through her crack until his hand reached his own mouth driving her to ecstasy. He released her from his mouth and slid his hand through her wetness before plunging his middle finger into her ass; her legs started to tremble and Henry immediately put his mouth on her clit and started sucking her hard.

Elizabeth's world was spinning. She, however, wasn't able to move nor think. She let Henry deal with her high as she felt him lapping her up underneath her. When he bit her clit, she had to withdraw from him completely and she sat up on her knees. She was trembling above him before she fell forward on all fours. Henry sat up and licked her clean as promised. He brought his mouth through her hairs and he blew kisses onto her lower stomach and upwards until he had a good view of her face.

"You good, babe?"

She slowly lowered herself and fell down onto her husband.

"Give me a minute, I can't move," she hissed.

He wrapped his strong arms around his wife and put a kiss to her cheek. He felt her heartbeat slowing down against his chest.

After a couple of minutes, she pushed herself up using his chest.

Henry beamed up at her. She looked so beautiful without make up on but with her cheeks all blushed.

"Go get ready, babe," he told her, "I'll make sure you have breakfast before you leave for work."

"What about you?" she searched his features.

"I've just had my breakfast," he sat up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Henry, I didn't mean…," she was interrupted.

"I know what you meant, don't worry about me babe," he kissed her lips a bit longer this time.

"You didn't," she hesitated, not knowing how she should bring it up.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to do this for you," another kiss to her lips, "but if you want to return the favour, I'll be more than ready, now you go and get ready, Madam Sexytary."

She sighed and slid off the bed, leaving him.

"I'll pop by your office later today," she said as she disappeared into their dressing room.

Henry looked down and whispered 'you better be ready, my friend'.

Elizabeth poked her head back out, holding the doorframe with her hand, "What?"

"Breakfast will be ready when you come down, babe."

"I love domestic Henry," she said, "he's my favourite." She smiled as she watched him leave their bedroom to make her breakfast.

Elizabeth drew herself away from the doorframe and sighed happily as she wondered what to wear to work today.


	8. Chapter 8

**24 hours – 10 rounds**

 _ **Happy no-MSec-Sunday.**_

8th round

Henry had been sitting at his desk for –what he felt like – ages although it was just a little before lunchtime. Barely any work done, he decided to surprise his wife and meet her for a quick lunch, hoping she was indeed available to do that with him. He didn't want to ruin the surprise by texting her, so he chose to just go for it. He swiftly informed his assistant of his plans and ended the call. Henry got up and organized his desk for the afternoon. Suddenly there was a knock on his office door. Before he could answer, it opened and he saw his wife sticking her head inside. 'Hey handsome?'

Henry's face lit up at seeing his wife. He immediately rounded his desk to go to her. He grabbed the door handle and opened it further while he gestured for her to step inside. 'I was just on my way to come and see you.' Henry closed the door behind her.

'Oh,' Elizabeth uttered, she was so good at hiding she already knew that from his assistant.

'I was planning on bringing you lunch.'

Elizabeth held up the brown paper bag she was holding and winked at him.

'Alright, come here, what are we having?' Henry went to sit in his chair in the corner of his office, so Elizabeth could sit opposite him.

Elizabeth's face went blank. 'Blake took care of the food actually, so I have no idea,' she blushed as she admitted her assistant had fixed her and Henry lunch.

Elizabeth sat opposite Henry with her legs opened, so she could display the contents of the paper bag on the part of the couch before her. Before she had a chance to have a sneak peek at what was inside of the bag, Henry stopped her fumbling hands and held them tightly. 'Hi, by the way,' he said with a huge grin before leaning in and kissing his wife softly on the lips.

She immediately reciprocated the kiss, putting her arms around his neck before she slid her hands down to rest them on his chest. 'Hi,' she whispered as their foreheads touched. Henry's large hands were now on her thighs as his thumbs caressed her through the fabric of her oversized trousers.

"Come on, let's see what's in that bag…," Henry winked. Elizabeth let her hands drop and opened the bag, peeking inside and then wiggling her eyebrows at her husband. She took out two foiled packs of sandwiches. "This one is a pastrami sandwich," Blake had written it on the package. "And this one is chicken," she read, "which one do you want?" "You pick!" Elizabeth pondered for a moment, not being able to choose. "How 'bout we eat half of each and then switch?" "Perfect," Henry gave her the sweetest smile as she dove back into the paper bag. She took out a bear claw, a muffin, an apple, a banana and two small bottles of water.

"Wow, he really thought of everything," Henry spoke.

"Have you met Blake?" Elizabeth joked handing him a bottle of water to go with his sandwich.

"So, how's your day been so far?" Elizabeth asked unwrapping the foil from around her chicken sandwich.

"Uneventful to be honest, yours?" Henry asked.

"Well, my day started off really great," it was now her turn to wink at Henry. "I'll make sure you'll have something to talk about later too."

Henry swallowed the piece of his sandwich hard and chuckled, which earned him a grin from Elizabeth.

"Babe, you do know you always leave me speechless, right?"

Elizabeth snorted before they fell into a comfortable silence while eating their sandwiches, making sure they switched when both were nearly half. After having discussed their plans for the rest of the day, Elizabeth offered they'd take a walk.

"You don't want dessert first?" Henry pondered.

"Nah, maybe later. Come on, it's a lovely day out." She took Henry's hand and pulled him to his feet. Together, they walked out of his office, informing her bodyguards and Henry's assistant they'd be going for a walk in the nearby park. Matt and his co-workers gave them 5 metres before they headed out after them.

Casually strolling hand in hand was something they hadn't done enough recently. They talked about the nice weather, the kids, a possible holiday they could be taking sometime soon, maybe they could even go scuba diving if Henry ever got his certificate.

Before Henry could tell her why he was so reluctant to go scuba diving, her phone beeped. Elizabeth sighed and grabbed her phone from her pocket.

 _Hope you and Dr McCord enjoyed your lunch. Still a slow day at the office, take your time. Blake_

"Russell?" Henry asked holding her by the shoulders.

"No, it's Blake actually," she smiled, "asking how our lunch was."

 _Perfect! I'll be back by three. Thanks, Blake._

Henry saw her texting a quick reply. "Do you need to get back to the office?" he asked.

"Yes, your office, actually, because there's still dessert waiting for us," she pecked her husband on the lips.

"Let's go," Henry grabbed her hand again and they walked back to his office.

"You guys can go grab some lunch if you want, Henry and I still have some things to go through. I'm not going back to my office until 3, so take your time," Elizabeth told her security guys as they arrived at Henry's assistant's desk again.

"Can't do that, ma'am," Matt replied.

"Yes, you can, Matt, there's plenty of security around. Trust me, I won't tell the president," she whispered before disappearing inside the office with her husband.

"No leaving the building," Matt shouted after her but the door had already closed.

"Do you want some coffee to go with dessert?" Henry asked holding up the bear claw and the muffin.

"Nope," she said simply.

"Which one do you want?" holding up both, pointing the bear claw more into her direction, as he was aware of his wife's fondness of the bear claw. "Or would you rather have some fruit?"

She looked at Henry with a lustful look in her eyes. "You know," she dropped her coat by the door before she made her way over to him, "I still need to thank you for this morning," she pushed him down and he fell into the couch he was sitting in earlier on their lunch date.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to…," doubting if he was up for it.

"I want to, Henry," she dropped to her knees in between his legs. Her hands were on his tie, loosening it a bit and opening the top buttons of his shirt. "You can have the muffin if you want to," she gave him the okay as she took the bear claw from his other hand and stretched her arm so she could place it on his desk.

She turned all of her attention back to her husband and eyed the muffin he was still holding without touching it. First, she broke off a piece and put it in her mouth. Then she did the same but offered it to Henry. He put his lips around her fingers and accepted the piece of blueberry muffin. She snuck her hand around his neck and pulled her husband closer so she could kiss him.

"Hmm," Henry moaned as his wife intensified the kiss by entering her tongue into his mouth. She let their tongues play with one another, before her hands wandered down to Henry's chest. She pushed his suit jacket off of his shoulders until she was abled to pull his arms out of the sleeves. The piece of garment flew to the other side of Henry's office. Next, her hands went for his belt, undoing it in one swift motion.

"Elizabe-", he huffed.

"Sssst, babe," she licked his earlobe and nibbled it softly with her teeth. She blindly undid the button of his trousers before pulling down his fly. She held his head in her hands and looked into his eyes. "I know you were having troubles this morning, but I'm going to make sure all of your doubts will disappear," she spoke truthfully.

Henry so wanted to believe her but her actions had brought very little response so far. She looked him directly in the eye as she pulled out his penis. "Eat your muffin, while I use my claw to devour your banana," she had the widest grin on her face.

Henry laughed out loud. "Oh my god, and you criticize my come on lines?!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "We deserve each other, I guess," she kissed him softly on the lips as she started working her magic hands on his shaft that was getting harder now. 'RELAX' is what she whispered into his mouth. That was her cue to make her way south.

Henry's head fell backwards as his wife's mouth made contact with his penis. He put the remainder of the muffin on his armrest as his hand got caught in Elizabeth's hair, guiding her motions.

"You feel so good, babe," he whispered. Her tongue was drawing soft patterns underneath the head of his shaft. Then, she took him in her mouth completely sucking him deeper into her while her hand kept pushing and pulling. She released him with a pop and took his balls into her mouth, sucking them all the way into her mouth as well. Her hand never stopping her ministrations which were faster than before now.

"God, Elizabeth," Henry sighed. "I'm close."

She put her left hand on his thigh and released his dick, only to replace it with her mouth again, taking him as far into her mouth as she possibly could.

"You need to move, now!"

She repeated taking him inside this far a couple of times and she knew he was ready to explode when she used her right hand to cup his balls hard.

"Fuuuuck," as if on cue, Henry came and released himself into his wife's mouth. He held her head steady with both his hands so she couldn't retract. He'd never done this, he'd always given her the option to get away.

When he had given her all of him, he released her. "I'm sorry, babe," he was still out of breath.

"What for? I wanted to do this for you, Henry. I love you! And the way you taste." She had the widest and softest smile on her face.

"I love you too, so much!"

She got up, took a handkerchief out of one of Henry's desk drawers and started to clean him up a bit before she put him back into his boxers and zipped him up. When she was done, she climbed onto his lap, sitting in silence for a minute.

"Still having doubts?" she asked him.

He shook his head and grinned. "You've taken all doubt away babe," he admired her as he said it.

"Good, I'll see you tonight then," she winked as she pushed herself up off his lap.

"And there you were this morning telling me I was the one who couldn't get enough," Henry admonished.

"True, but I really want to make it to our ten rounds," she confessed as she got up and put on her coat again.

"This was eight, right?"

"Yeah."

"Will you be home on time tonight?"

"Gosh, I hope so, it's a slow day at the office anyway," she shrugged her shoulders and made her way to Henry's desk. "Otherwise, you'll just have to come over to my office to, you know, set the record straight," she laughed out loud as she grabbed the bear claw.

"Whatever you say, Madam Sexytary," Henry winked.

He sighed as he saw his wife leaving his office eating a piece of her bear claw.

"How was your lunch, guys?"


	9. Chapter 9

**24 hours – 10 rounds**

9th round

It was indeed a slow day at the office; Elizabeth was rounding up the most urgent dossiers that had already been waiting on her desk for too long, hoping she'd make it home by six for dinner. She needed a good meal to keep her strength up for whatever was to come. However, she knew there was a meeting planned with the Dutch ambassador at six. _Damn it._ Her mind went back to her husband, probably finishing up at work, and she smiled when she thought of all the orgasms she'd had today. She stifled a laugh realizing how crazy they were acting. After 30 years of marriage, they were still so hot for each other. Just thinking of Henry sent a shiver down her spine.

"Blake," Elizabeth called out.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Blake appeared within nanoseconds. How he did it, she was not sure but he was always at the ready to serve.

"Could you take care of these files, please? I've signed them all."

"Yes, ma'am," Blake stepped closer to his boss's desk to take over the paperwork.

"Is there anything else on my schedule that needs my attention today?"

"At 6, there the meeting with…," she interrupted before Blake could finish his sentence.

"Could you call him and see if he can come and see me in, let's see," she looked at her watch, "right now?"

"I will see what I can do, ma'am."

"Thanks, Blake."

She put her feet up on her desk and speed dialled Henry.

"Hey babe," he answered the phone even faster than Blake.

"Hey, handsome, what's up?" she said nonchalantly.

"You tell me," she could imagine him grinning on the other side of the line.

"Whatchadoin'?"

"I'm heading out of the White House right this minute," Henry replied.

"Miss me much?" Henry stopped as he heard Elizabeth's playful tone. He decided to play along.

"Nah, you were just here," it was Henry's turn to look at his watch, " not yet two hours ago in fact."

"That's sweet," she deadpanned. "Listen, I was just thinking about you."

"Were you now?" Henry couldn't help but smirk.

He was teasing and she knew it. Two could play that game.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Henry, but something has come up and I don't think I can make it home before dark."

"Oh," the disappointment evident in Henry's voice.

"Save me some dinner, okay?"

"Sure, no problem," he swallowed thickly.

"Thank you." She paused before she finished. "I love you."

"Love you too, babe."

Just then Blake walked in.

"Bye." She blew a soft kiss into the telephone and hung up.

"Blake, tell me."

"The Dutch ambassador is on his way over here, Ma'am."

"Excellent, thank you, Blake."

"Anything else I can do for you, Ma'am?"

"Yes, finish up your work, as soon as the ambassador is gone, we're all going home early tonight."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The meeting with the ambassador went smoothly. Besides the niceties that they exchanged, they talked shop and said all that needed to be said.

It was nearing 6pm and Elizabeth when she stepped in the car with Matt ready to be taken home.

She took out her phone and texted Henry.

 _E: What's for dinner, my love? xoxo_

 _H: Kids wanted pizza, made them change their mind to greasy Chinese food xo_

 _E: My hero! ;-)_

 _H: Will you be home soon?_

 _E: Hope so, will you come and save me otherwise?_

 _H: Always!_

About 10 minutes passed, but Elizabeth didn't text back. Henry decided she was busy but he figured he'd tease her a bit more anyway.

 _H: Do you want me to come?_

 _H: And save you? ;-)_

 _He saw the three little dots appear on his screen, indicating she was texting him._

 _E: Always._

 _H: On my way._

Henry told the kids where the money was for the Chinese food and that he had to run out for a while.

"Everything okay, ma'am?" Matt wondered why his boss didn't just enter her house.

"Everything's fine, guys, just waiting for my hero," she winked.

Just then Henry opened the door to find his wife standing on the top step.

"Babeuh…" surprise painted on his face. "I was just on my way to…"

"I know," she spoke silently.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be working late."

"I lied. I wanted to surprise you," she smiled like the wild college girl he fell in love with. The girl who loved surprises; surprising rather than being surprised herself.

With that, Henry took her hand and dragged her inside.

"Goodnight, guys," she shouted towards the guys of her motorcade before Henry closed the door.

Henry was leading her towards the kitchen but Elizabeth pulled his arm and stopped him.

"Henry," she spoke softly, making him turn around.

She placed the palms of her hands flat on his chest and leaned into him.

"Hi," she whispered before crashing her lips fully onto his.

"Hey," he whispered in the same soft voice.

Elizabeth left him standing in the hallway, as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Hello, offspring," she grabbed Jason around his neck and pulled him closer so she could mess with his hair.

"Hey mom," it echoed throughout the kitchen.

"Dad had to leave all of a sudden," Stevie said, "you've just missed him," as she pointed her finger towards the dining room, she saw her dad making his way towards the kitchen again.

"Oh, I've missed him all day," Elizabeth joked, winking at Henry before the two stood, almost glued together, at the kitchen island.

"That's sweet," Jason joked.

The two parents shared a soft kiss in front of their kids.

"I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable," Elizabeth said.

"Set the table, guys, dinner will be here soon," Henry pointed at all of his kids and followed his wife upstairs.

Elizabeth had already shed her blouse when Henry appeared in their bedroom.

He took his wife in his arms and inhaled her scent as he pulled her as close to him as he could.

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her husband's that were circling her waist.

The soft kisses that were being placed on her bare shoulder and neck were making her weak at the knees. She let her head rest against Henry's chest and swayed gently along with him.

"I'm so glad you're home early," Henry said in between kisses. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Slow," she admitted turning in his arms.

"Wanna do something superfast?" Henry grinned.

Elizabeth put her hands around the back of Henry's neck and pulled herself closer towards his body, feeling him.

"Dr McCord, are you suggesting a quickie?"

"You've read my mind."

Elizabeth stepped out of her husband's embrace and closed the door to their bedroom.

"Don't just stand there, professor, if you want to be fast, you'd better get to it," she ordered as she wriggled out of the rest of her clothes. She slid her panties down and leaned against the door. Henry put his hands on his wife's hips and caressed her slowly there. Then, he picked her up and pinned her against the door with a thud. With one hand only, he was able to release his growing penis out of his pants, pumping himself before dragging himself along her folds.

"Henry, wait, honey, I'm not ready yet."

He kissed her forcefully, leaving her no time or space to catch her breath. Their tongues found a smooth rhythm. Henry's left arm was holding his wife in place, while his right hand darted south pinching her thigh, travelling ever closer to their destination. Elizabeth's fingers played with Henry's soft hair grabbing his scalp, guiding his head towards her breasts so he could play with them. She loved when he fondled her breasts. His tongue flicked her nipple before sucking it hard. After nibbling it, he released her breast with a pop before lightly biting the underside of her other boob. It only took a few more tugs before she felt the moist develop rapidly between her folds.

She grabbed Henry's hand and brought it between her legs.

"Ready?" Henry asked amused.

"Ready, go professor."

Again, Henry caught her lips in a searing kiss and pulled her bottom lip with his teeth. He pumped himself again and dragged himself through her wetness.

Elizabeth locked her feet around his tushy. Pushing him further inside her as he went.

Their sigh of fulfilment when they were joined together filled the air between them.

"God, you feel so good, babe," Henry hissed.

Elizabeth placed a kiss to the side of his mouth. Henry grabbed his chance to mingle their tongues again. He kissed his wife hungrily but she could not keep up with is pace and just opened her mouth. She turned her face away from him, grounding herself against their bedroom door. Henry found the spot below her ear that made her fall into a chasm rapidly while he was working his magic inside of her.

She wouldn't surrender, she couldn't surrender. Elizabeth wondered if she'd had too many orgasms already. "I can't, Henry," she panted.

Henry started thrusting into her more quickly. His left hand squeezed her butt while his right hand urgently grabbed her breast.

"Just give into it, you can, babe."

Her head moved from left to right. She held the doorknob for support, while squeezing her other hand around Henry's bicep.

"I can't," she hissed.

Henry stilled his moves. He pulled out of her and roughly turned her around. Her hands were placed in front of her on the door. Henry took her left breast in his left hand while his other one found her clit blindly. He started rubbing and squeezing. Elizabeth arched her back, telling her husband to finish the job he had started. When he heard her slipping away from him, he slammed into her again, pushing her against the door.

"Dinner's here," they heard Stevie shout from downstairs.

"Coming," Henry yelled.

"I almost am, babe, you?"

She grabbed Henry's hand, stilled it and pushed herself hard onto his hand.

"Press harder," she instructed.

Henry's index and middle finger pushed her button hard. It only took five more thrusts before he heard his wife come. She made no sound for at least 10 seconds and then she inhaled loudly.

"Fu-uck," he could hear the tremble in her voice.

He placed a kiss in between her shoulder blades as he slowly pulled out of her.

He turned her around again so he could face her.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly, afraid he'd been too rough.

She just nodded.

"Let's go and eat, we need to gain some strength before round 10."

"I'll be right down."


	10. Chapter 10

**24 hours – 10 rounds**

10th round

It took a while before Elizabeth made her appearance. All the kids and their father were seated around the dining room table filling their plates with Chinese food.

''Hey mom," Ali spoke first, handing her mom the kung pow chicken that she knew she loved so much.

"Hey gang," she let her hand slide over Henry's shoulder before eyeing him.

He gave her the sweetest smile as he squeezed her hand before they would lose all physical contact as she was headed for her seat across from him at the other side of the table.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Elizabeth took a long sip of her red wine that someone, she assumed Henry, had already filled her glass with.

As they ate and listened to each other's stories, Henry stole a few glances at his wife. The banter of the kids disappeared into the background as he focussed completely onto his wife's features. She was absolutely glowing in every possible way. Just looking at her made him shift in his chair, quickly looking at his plate before the kids would notice anything they shouldn't be witnessing.

"We've made it into the next round," Jason stated, grabbing Henry's attention again.

"If we make it through this tenth game, we get to go to playoffs," he beamed.

"That's great, Jase," Elizabeth admired her boy before she looked over at her husband and winked. "Make sure you let us know when your next game is and we'll try and be there."

"As soon as the coach lets us know, I'll let you guys know."

Everyone was in a good mood. It was Friday evening and there was no rush. The kids didn't leave the table to do any homework. Jason was in no hurry to play video games and no one seemed to have made plans with friends.

"So, any plans for this evening?" Henry asked, wanting his wife, the mother of his children, and their house to themselves tonight.

"Russell's demands today have really exhausted me, so I'm staying in tonight. I did make plans with Cathy tomorrow, so I'm going to go to bed early."

"Where are you guys going?" Elizabeth asked her oldest.

"We're gonna do breakfast, then some shopping, and maybe head over to one of her friends. He's got a swimming pool and the weather will be nice tomorrow, so."

"Ali, what about you?" Henry asked.

"I still have to finish off one of my designs, but it's nearly done, so there's no rush. Actually, mom, I was wondering if you have some time tonight to try it on for me."

"Of course, honey," she looked at her daughter with pride in her eyes.

"What about you, buddy?" Henry pushed his son's shoulder when asking.

"it's Fort-night with Brandon," he joked, indicating he would be playing video games tonight.

"Did you finish your paper on US History?" Elizabeth asked.

"Almost, I just need to check some facts. Would you guys like to read it?"

"Sure, I'll send it to you when I'm done."

"Don't wait too long sending us, I'm taking your mom to the farm this weekend and you guys know how the Wi-Fi can be over there."

Elizabeth lifted her head as soon as she heard about Henry's plans; surprised he didn't tell her about this before. She would mention it later tonight, she thought to herself.

"Jase, Ali, do you want to join us to the farm tomorrow?"

"Have you just heard dad's comment about the wifi?" Jason asked.

"No thanks," Ali was quick to respond as well.

Elizabeth's face fell while Henry's showed a hint of relief.

"Okay, anyone in for a movie?" Stevie asked as she got up to clear the table.

"Brandon and I start playing at 8.30."

"Actually, could you help me with my dress first, Stevie? I think I'll need an extra hand to get mom into this dress. After mom has tried it on, we can always watch a movie together," Alison suggested.

"Kay," Stevie agreed.

"Go and live your lives, everyone, I'll take care of the dishes," Henry offered.

Everyone left the table hurriedly but Elizabeth.

"Mom, you coming?" Alison asked eagerly.

"I'll be right up, noodle," she gathered some plates as well.

As she watched all her kids leave the dining room, she spoke. "Guess we don't have to worry about an empty nest just yet."

Henry chuckled. "Says a lot about what great parents we are, babe." Henry bumped his thigh against hers. He patted her butt and kissed her cheek before disappearing into the kitchen. Elizabeth brought in the rest of the plates and cutlery for Henry to fill the dishwasher.

"Is that why you want to go to our empty nest in Virginia?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to have you all to myself - no interruptions - when we play our own play-offs," he kissed her softly on the lips, "after, you know, we've played our tenth round."

Elizabeth swatted his chest. "God, Henry," she laughed out loud, "you're such a geek."

"You love me, admit it," he said.

"I'll try to finish my fitting with Ali as fast as I can, okay?" she turned away from her husband.

"Take your time, we've got all night," he gave her his trademark smile and softly kissed her lips.

Elizabeth lingered in his arms, not willing to leave him but the sooner she was in and out of that dress, the sooner she'd be in his arms again. She held onto his hand for as long as she could before she broke contact and headed up the stairs.

"Okay, my girls, where's that showstopper of a dress?" she clapped her hands once to indicate she was ready.

Elizabeth was standing in the middle of Ali's bedroom as Stevie and Ali put their mom into the dress. Elizabeth had discarded all of her clothes, except for her underwear.

"Ali, this fabric is gorgeous, Elizabeth wondered as she touched the lower part of the skirt with her fingertips."

"It's silk organza." Ali defined as she put pins near the bottom to take it in a bit more so it would fit her mother perfectly once it was done.

"Arms up, mom," Stevie ordered as she held the upper part of the two-piece dress up above her mother to fit her into it.

It fell loosely over her chest, the small straps barely noticeable on her shoulders. It had an open back that dipped all the way to the skirt part that she was already wearing.

"Mom, could you take off your bra for a while?" Ali asked.

Elizabeth unclasped her bra and carefully removed it so as not to damage the dress.

Not one of them noticed Henry who was standing in the doorway looking at his three girls working to make this dress absolutely perfect.

Henry couldn't take his eyes off his wife who looked absolutely radiant in this light mint green silk dress. It brought out her eyes like never before.

"Noodle, it's absolutely gorgeous, " Elizabeth said as she turned to look at herself in the full-length mirror. She thought she caught a glimpse of Henry in the doorway but when she turned around, he wasn't there.

"Wow, mom, you look incredible," Stevie admired her mother's physique.

"I'll try to put some padding in the front, so you don't have to wear a bra underneath," Ali spoke. "And then it's done." She looked her mom over once more to see what else was possible. "I'll get the right accessories ready for your final fitting."

"Thanks, Ali," she lowered herself to kiss her daughter on the hair. "I can't wait to wear this for our vow renewal."

All three women worked carefully to get Elizabeth out of the dress. "Wanna watch a movie with us, mom, we could make it a girls' night," Ali asked as her mom was getting her comfy clothes on again.

"I'd love to, but I'm really tired, and your father and I still have some things to take care of." Feeling a bit guilty she bailed on them as she wouldn't get to spend time with her daughters over the weekend.

A bit disappointed, the two sisters kissed their mom goodnight before she headed out of Alison's bedroom.

"Tell you what, when your dad and I renewed our wedding vows and all of this stress is behind us, I'll take you on a trip, just the three of us. An all-girls-weekend. What do you think."

"Awesome," Alison and Stevie chimed together.

Before Elizabeth made her way to the master bedroom, she stopped by Jason's room. She knocked but didn't get an answer. She slowly opened his door to see him glued to his computer screen, console in hand and headset on, he was chatting with Brandon about their tactics to finish their game of Fortnite successfully. Elisabeth smiled as she closed the door again softly.

"Hey handsome," she said as she opened the door to their bedroom.

She gasped as she saw her husband sitting on their bed, book in hand, unaware of how sexy he looked when being in the simple act of reading.

"Hey beautiful," he quickly closed the book and put it on his bedside table along with his reading glasses.

"Henry, what's all this?" she looked around the room, watching the candles Henry had lit here and there.

She went to stand by his side of the bed and yanked his toe playfully.

"I wanted to make this one special," he admitted. "This is our record, babe, and I don't think we'll ever get to beat it again," he took her pinkie into his large hand.

"It's perfect," she whispered before she lowered her face to his and kissed him softly.

"Give me a couple of minutes, okay?" she released her finger from his grasp and disappeared into the bathroom.

After a couple of minutes, she reappeared, all freshened up, in her blue negligee.

"You know that's my favourite dress on you for at least a few more weeks," Henry said as he watched her make her way over to her side of the bed.

Elizabeth eyed him.

"I saw you in Ali's dress just then," he smiled, "she really is a true artist, you know?"

"I know, but, Henry, you were not supposed to see that dress just yet," she knelt onto the matrass getting comfy next to her husband.

"Babe, I saw you in your wedding dress before we actually got married, and we've been going strong for 30 years. Don't be superstitious."

"I'm not," she sighed, a little frustrated he'd already seen it, "I just wanted it to be a surprise."

"You surprise me every single day, Mrs McCord, come here." Henry slid down the headboard and went to lie on his side, facing her. Elizabeth did the same, her hands were tucked underneath her pillow, and she looked at her husband, smiling at him.

He closed the gap between them and he kissed her lips ever so softly at first. As soon as he wanted to withdraw from her, she closed the distance between them again and kissed him slow but passionately.

She put one arm around his neck and pulled herself closer against him. Her leg sneaking in between his, teasing him with her knee. Henry's hand was pinching her butt and tried to push her even closer towards his body. They both had to gasp for air before they could continue.

Henry looked down at her swollen lips and admired her beauty.

"Gosh, you are just as beautiful, if not more so, as the first time I met you."

His words made her blush.

"Really, babe, you have no idea how you make me feel," Henry went a bit further and pulled her negligee a bit upward.

"You're kinda hot too," Elizabeth whispered.

"Jee, thanks babe, that's a relief," Henry chuckled.

She grabbed his face in her hands, "I love you Henry, so much." Had she ever been more convincing in professing her love for him? He didn't know but he knew she meant it and, god, did he love her too.

"Yeah, I like you okay too," he answered, smiling at her.

"Jerk!" she pushed her knee a bit higher, careful as not to hurt him there but to let him know she had control over him for now. She knew she'd have to give that up in a few moments when Henry took over. He always did.

She looked up at him, she was so small in his arms and smiled up at him.

"Are you ready for round ten babe?"

She simply nodded and he leant in again, catching her lips in between his.

She opened her mouth slightly as she sighed into his mouth, granting him extra space to seek out her tongue. Blindly, he found hers and he sucked it gently as she closed her lips around his.

His strong hands pulled her on top of him, her hair falling down onto his face as their mouths stayed connected.

"You lazy, old man?" she asked with a smirk.

He gripped the hem of her negligee and pulled it over and off of her in one swift motion, revealing her to him completely naked.

Seeing her, straddled on top of him, took his breath away.

He sat up and quickly took one of her breasts in her mouth while his hand played with the other.

Elizabeth cradled his head close to her, but she made sure he had enough space to work his magic on her.

"Henry," she moaned.

"What is it, baby?" he looked up at her.

"I fucking love you" she looked down at him with a seriousness he had never witnessed her use in the bedroom. It was her turn to grab his t-shirt and pull it off.

She placed a wet kiss on his shoulder before slightly biting it, igniting a fire in him.

He put his hands under her butt and lifted her off of him, rolling them over before depositing her in the middle of their bed.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, her feet working frantically to push his boxers down. He let his tongue make a wet trail down her body, down between the valley of her breasts, down over her stomach, he dipped his tongue in her belly button before biting the soft flesh just underneath it. She snorted. He placed kisses on her hips; he kissed her thighs before his tongue licked all the way down her right leg.

He stood, removing his boxers that she had managed to push down to his ankles.

"You're fucking gorgeous," he said, grabbing her left foot and sucking her toes, his hand caressing her calf in the process.

She tried to reach him but he was to far from her, her fingertips barely being able to touch his abs, she retreated and placed her hands on her breasts, squeezing them. Henry got closer, seeing she wanted him near her, as close as possible. He bit and pulled the inside of her thighs on both sides of her legs.

"Make love to me, baby," she told him.

Henry pinched her thighs before he placed the soles of her feet flat on his hard chest.

He let himself fall down slowly on top of her and lined himself with her entrance. Elizabeth's knees bent as he got closer and closer to his destination.

She shivered. Henry took hold of his hard penis and slipped it through her folds, slime covered him, god, she was ready for him.

Elizabeth's knees pushed into her breasts as Henry entered her slowly. Both of them let out a long sigh as they were joined completely.

"You good?" Henry asked after.

"Hmmm," she hummed.

Henry started moving slowly, pulling out of her, letting her catch her breath as her knees left her chest which refrained her from breathing in fully.

He sank back into her, pushing her knees back, knocking the breath out of her lungs.

"Fuck," she hissed as he almost withdrew himself from her so slowly.

Henry opened her up further by taking her right foot and locking her leg around his waist while he kept the other glued to his chest.

He watched himself slide into her deeper than before. Elizabeth watched him watch them, a blush quickly appearing on her cheeks.

As he took up his pace and moved in and out of her more quickly and more forcefully, her leg that he kept in place with his strong hand started trembling. He loosened his grip and her left leg fell open before him. He sat down on his knees in between her legs and pushed inside her again. Her breathing was trembled. Henry worked inside her with more strength than before.

He put his hands on her hips and yanked her up to sit on his thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and immediately he started going faster inside of her. Elizabeth moved her hips to meet his thrusts, creating their rhythm.

Her head fell backwards and Henry kissed her pulse point, sensing her increasing heartbeat underneath his lips.

Their hips were moving in sync, creating the friction they both craved.

"Baby," Henry whispered, "uh."

"I know," her hand took hold of his neck as she put her other next to her to give her some extra leverage to make her go faster.

Henry quickly grabbed that hand and put it around him again. He brought her body closer to his; he glued them together, their sweat being the glue.

"Elizabeth," he moaned, "you there yet."

Henry's hips worked fast, just like Elizabeth's.

"I can't," she admitted breathlessly, frustration creeping into her voice.

Henry lay on his back, taking her with him.

"Go," he ordered her.

Elizabeth moved backwards and forwards, fast. Her clit pushing against Henry's pelvic bone every time she shifted forwards on top of him.

Her hands locked with his, she moved desperately.

Henry closed his eyes, he let go of her hand and went inside the drawer of her bedside table, searching feverishly until he grabbed hold of what he knew would bring her to completion.

"No," Elizabeth begged him.

He turned on the switch and kept pushing the button until he found her favourite pace.

She grabbed his hand trying to prevent him from what he was trying to do.

"Let go, babe," Henry ordered as he placed the vibrator in between them against her clit.

Elizabeth's head fell backwards, her hips still working hard to get him to come with her.

In record time, the toy made her head snap forward. She grabbed Henry's face in between the palms of her hands.

"Come with me, Henry," she begged, her eyes boring into his.

"Always," he sat up suddenly and kissed her hard, pushing himself as deep into her as was physically possible, still glued together anywhere else, holding the toy in place as best as he could. Suddenly both their movements came to a halt, silence filling the candlelit room, "and anywhere."


End file.
